90210: The HSM Generation
by ChaylorTwilightQueen10
Summary: You wanna live in the zip, you've gotta live by the code. Character List and Trailer Inside! Prologue finally up! Chapter 1 coming soon.
1. Character List & Descriptions

**Hello all! I know it's been like forever since I've written something but now I'm officially back. School's only 1 day away from being over for me, which means I got lots for you guys over the summer...including what I'm gonna give to you guys now. **

**Just a quick question...ever heard of a zip code called 90210?**

**Yes, that's right people. I'm going somewhere that no one in the history of HSM fanfiction has gone before. Just like how I did Gossip Girl, I'm doing it again. Even though your parents might have watched the show, Beverly Hills 90210, or that you've heard of the 90210 show coming on the CW this fall, this will be the first that you'll ever see 90210 this way before...in HSM version. **

**The first chapter will be up next week so for the rest of this week, I'll be giving you first looks into my brand new story for the summer. First off, here's the character list, describing everything about everyone.**

**90210: The HSM Generation**

**Character List**

**Taylor McKessie:** Daughter of Bryan McKessie, Jr and step-daughter of Elena Baylor. Also a step-sister to Zeke Baylor. She has an averaged height (about 5'5'') and a slim, toned body, for someone who doesn't work out as much. Has straight long jet-black hair, mocha-like skin, hazel eyes, and a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon on the back of her right shoulder.

An intelligent and witty girl, she loves to stay in one place for long periods of time. She gets along with people well and has a tendency to be a bitch at times to people who aren't nice to her. Taylor loves to read, write, and all the sorts. She loves darkness and the nighttime, which might come from her crescent moon shaped birthmark. She loves both of her parents fondly but has problems with both of them, mostly her father. When she finds out that she and her new family has to move to Beverly Hills, she's not reluctant to the plan and doesn't like it at all. Find out how she manages her new life in the 90210.

**Zeke Baylor:** Son of Elena Baylor and step-son to Bryan McKessie, Jr. Also a step-brother to Taylor McKessie. He's very tall (5'11'') and has a very athletic build. Has short black hair, dark-chocolate skin, and dark brown eyes.

Zeke is almost the polar opposite compared to his new step-sister Taylor. He loves the outdoors and playing sports, especially basketball. He also has a soft side for cooking and baking. He's also very friendly and outgoing. Loves his mother dearly but hates his father with a passion, since he used to beat him when he was a kid. It was one of the many reasons for his parents' divorce. Now that he has a new father, he can start to rebuild his father-son relationship. Also with the move to the 90210, he's all ready and rolling to find out what it's like on the other side of the country. Check out if can dive into this new city pool the right way in 90210.

**Sharpay Evans:** Daughter of actress, Heather Evans and Beverly Hills mayor, Ronald Evans. She's 5'5'' and has long curly blonde hair. She's super slim and attractive with light green eyes and bronze skin.

Sharpay considers herself as the "blonde-diggity" in the 90210 region, and has the cha-ching to prove it. With her successful parents, she can get whatever she wants in a matter of seconds. Used to be homeschooled before her 5 tutors quit because she was too bitchy and ignorant: that was in the 7th grade. She now takes her education at West Beverly Hills High, where she rules supreme and dominates the social body...well almost. With this wild and sexy blonde, you can bet that good and bad, mostly bad, will come around for her and her victims. Watch how this Evans rise, fall, and rise again in 90210.

**Troy Bolton:** Son of LA Lakers player, Joseph 'JoJo' Bolton and internationally-known chef, Sandra Bolton. A tall figure (6'0'') with an strong athletic body. Has sandy brown hair, deeply tan skin, bright blue eyes. Has only 3 birthmarks on his body: his left leg, on his lower back and on the side of his left eye.

A star athlete at West Beverly, Troy is the main man on the street and BMOC, just like his old man. Don't let his star athlete side fool you though, but his sweet and charming side might will. Also known as the main player in 90210. This hunk has his ways like no one else in the county. Is not one to be the heartbroken, but one to be a heartbreaker. He has both essentials of his parents: he stars like his dad and is very known like his mom. Another essential he learned from his mom was the art of cooking, which also wooes the ladies to him. Heartthrob or no, this guy is one to look out for. See how this future Bolton star flies across the skies in 90210.

**Gabriella Montez:** Daughter of entrepreneur, Luke Montez, and celebrity stylist, Carolina Montez. Also a sister to Blair Montez, student at West Beverly Hills Middle. Short in height (5'4'') but full and curved in body. Has dark curly brunette hair, olive skin and light brown eyes. Has two birthmarks on either side of her thighs, at the exact same spot.

Gabriella, 90210's Latina, has everything worth living for. Successful parents, big mansion, unlimited credit cards, just like any other Beverly Hills teen resident. But she's not like most of the spoiled brats in the neighborhood. A nice and enjoyable person, she loves to spend time giving back to others who doesn't have what she has. But like always, when someone has a sweet side, they always have a wild side..and Gabriella shows it in all the ways. She can break the rules just like any other teen in the county. But overall, it's her sweet and innocent side that wins everyone over. See how this Latina balances the good and bad sides of her in 90210.

**Chad Danforth:** Son of TV icon, Sandra Danforth, and ESPN's #1 reporter, Jared Danforth. Brother to older sister, Kayla Danforth, student at UCLA. Boyfriend to Calliope Bergholt. 6'0'' in height; full, athletic body build. Dark brown curly afro hair, chocolate skin, and light brown eyes.

Chad is your all-around guy. He's best friends with the star athlete, has the hottest girl in school dating him, and the luxury life. What else can you ask for? For Chad, it's not all pretty on the inside as well as the outside. He almost never sees his father and he's having doubts about his life, especially his girlfriend of 1 ½ years. Not like his other many friends, he doesn't like to go out as much and just likes to stay in. Chad is a person who loves change in his life and likes to meet new people. Overall, he's a positive guy with lots of moves and grooves to his own style and ways. Watch how this all-around Chad takes in the new-coming of his school year in 90210.

**Kelsi Nielson:** Daughter of singer, Cecelia "CeCe" Nielson, and music producer, Johnny Nielson. Short and petite at 5'2'', short and curly light brunette hair, cream-like tan skin, and blue-green eyes. Wears small designer glasses.

Kelsi lives in the industry of music. Child to a singer and a music producer, the music had always been in her blood. She loves to write and compose songs and hopes to be just her parents. Kelsi always loves to go with her parents to recording studios and tours to get the whole music field. But with all the music-loving comes her shy and timid personality. She doesn't like to get in people's businesses but she always has tendency to get into it anyways. With this shy girl also bring out a sexy alter ego. She's a party animal, among her friends, but not as much as to do something you'll regret. In conclusion, she'll always be about her music. Check out if her melody is in perfect-pitch throughout her year in 90210.

**Ryan Spelling:** Adoptive son of record company owner, Henry Spelling, and international photographer, Lisa Spelling. Adoptive grandson to Tori Spelling, cast on the show "Beverly Hills 90210" (just go with it). Adoptive brother to Jeremy Spelling, student at WBH Elementary School and Natalie Spelling, student at Stanford University. Average height (5'9'') and body build. Messy dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and green eyed.

Adopted by Henry and Lisa Spelling, Ryan used to live in the middle class life in Phoenix, Arizona. He didn't have that bad of a life but his parents were killed in a mass murder on his 14th birthday. He was the only survivor. Once adopted, he never adapted into the rich and wealthy life, no matter how hard his new parents tried. He always was used to his middle-class lifestyle and nothing else. The only odd-ball in all of West Beverly Hills High, he's head of the journalism staff and wants to be a writer when he grows up. Even though he lives in the luxurious life, he can never forget and let go of his middle-class. See how he manages the peer pressure and much more in 90210.

**Calliope Bergholt:** Daughter to ex Victoria Secret's model, Krystal Bergholt and famous fashion designer, Nigel Bergholt. Just about 5'8'' with a slim, sexy, and toned body. Long and curly strawberry-blonde hair with bright blond and brunette highlights, latte-cream bronzed skin, and fiery hazel eyes.

Calliope is one of the most sexiest and fiery chicks in the whole county of Beverly Hills. Born in the Phillipines, she was a nice and loving child. Once moved into the 90210, that image burned to a crisp as she discovered the glitz, glamour and grit. Along with Sharpay, but not in unity, she also dominates the school. She has a fiery rival against Sharpay all the way from 8th grade. Whatever Sharpay did, she outdid, and vice versa. Calliope is never one to let go nor give up. A determined girl, she's bound to keep what she has and plans to get more. Also known as the 90210 Bitch, she proclaimed herself, Calliope knows certain where _everyone's_ boundaries and standards belong. Watch how this Bergholt rule supreme in 90210.

**Jason Cross:** Son of politician, Bobby Cross, and celebrity lawyer, Yvonne Cross. Brother to young sister, Madeline Cross. 5'10'' in height and also has the athletic body build. Short black hair with vanilla-toned skin and dark blue eyes.

Out of every student at West Beverly High, Jason is probably the filthy richest of them all...and doesn't even show it at all. He has all the high class and the worth to prove it, yet never has the tendency to try to show it off. He's more of an internal person than external, though loves to play different sports, such as basketball. While his parents are away, which is most of the time, he always has his nanny and loves to take care and protect his little sister Madeline. Jason is also known for having an disorder, which sometimes leads to anger issues. The only one to be able to get him out of that stage is Madeline but now that he's in high school, the disorder just might get worse...or even deadly. Check out if Cross can keep his disorder down and in control on 90210.

**Ok, that's your character list for you. Tell me who your favorite characters are based off these descriptions. I'd love to hear from you all who you like and dislike. And if you ask about couples, you only know about one but there will be LOTS that's to come. The trailer for this story will be up later today, since it's now almost 8 am that I'm finishing this up. Props go to my BFF, Dani, who helped me concoct this idea and help piece it together. Give me a review and tell me what you think so far. And don't worry, I have plans to update my other stories this week and into summer. R&R!! Love you all!**

**You know you love me,**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	2. Trailer

**Hey all! I'm so glad that you all liked the character list and descriptions. Now that I've gotten a good feel about what your favorite characters, who you love and loathe, here's the trailer you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

_Shows flashes of a wedding with the sound clips of a beating heart._

_**In every person's life...**_

_Shows flashes for photography being taken._

_**There's always changes you have to make.**_

_Shows Taylor and Zeke talking outside in formal clothes._

"Look, I know I'm used to you as a classmate at my school, but having you as a new step-brother just might be a little too much," Taylor explains.

"Don't worry, I'm kinda scared too. But we'll make it work, I promise," Zeke smiled, hugging his new step-sister.

"This is why I've never liked change," Taylor whispers to no one.

_Goes to black..._

_**But this summer...**_

_Shows a letter in someone's hand._

_**It's gonna be the change...**_

"Honey, it's here!" Bryan McKessie yelled through the house from the foyer. Elena Baylor-McKessie walked into the foyer; Zeke and Taylor coming down also from upstairs.

"What is it, dad?" Taylor asked.

"The answer to your father's optional promotion," Elena smiled as her husband opened the letter.

Zeke and Taylor looked at each other in confusion as he pulled the paper out.

_**..of a lifetime.**_

"Yyyess! I got the promotion!" Bryan exclaimed as the whole family cheered.

"Amazing, where are we going?" Zeke asked.

"We're not moving anywhere...are we?" Taylor asked her father.

"Unfortunately, we have to move to Beverly Hills," Bryan smiled.

"WHAT?!" Zeke and Taylor exclaimed.

_Plays 90210 Theme Song._

_Shows lines of palm tress_

_Shows stores on Rodeo Drive._

_Shows different parts of Beverly Hills._

_**Welcome back to 90210: Beverly Hills, California.**_

_Shows people walking down the street with shopping bags._

_Shows fancy cars driving at night._

_**Where the scene is cooler..**_

_Shows 3 girls laying out on the beach in bikinis._

_**...sexier...**_

_Shows Calliope kissing on top of Chad._

_**...more provocative.**_

_Shows Gabriella in the hot tub inbetween someone's legs._

_**Where every story is intriguing...**_

_Shows Kelsi composing music, flashes to Troy flirting with a girl_

_**every character has a secret...**_

_shows Sharpay secretly going into a bathroom, flashes to Jason clenching his fists_

_**and nothing is what you expect.**_

_Shows fast flashes of everyone and then goes dark._

_Shows Taylor and Zeke looking up at something._

"Yeah, I'm not gonna like it here," Taylor says to Zeke.

"Don't worry, Tay. This'll be fun," Zeke says in a different scene.

_Fast forwards to the entrance of West Beverly Hills High School_

_Shows Gabriella sitting next to Taylor in class._

"Look, Taylor, there's a lot you need to know about the people around here, if you wanna be able to survive this crazy jungle," Gabi says.

"I'm all ears but not at this moment," Taylor replies.

"That's fine. Just meet me at this address, and I'll tell you everything you need to know," Gabi smiles as she gives her a slip of paper.

"Thanks," Tay smiles back.

_Shows Gabi and Tay at Gabi's pool deck._

"So, here's the whole backdrop in the BH," Gabriella starts...

_Shows huge flash that leads to the school._

"_**There are lots of people you need to know about at West Beverly. One of them is Sharpay, who you just met today..."**_

_Shows Sharpay flipping her blonde hair, chilling with her sunglasses on._

"All I can say is that I'm fabulous and some people are just not meant to be like me," she states as she sips her lemonade.

"_**...and Calliope, who you will meet before the week is out."**_

_Shows Calliope watching everyone in the school courtyard from the second floor._

"This is my territory, my grounds. I'm not letting her get in my way," Calliope says as she walks away from someone.

_Shows both Sharpay and Calliope side-by-side._

"_**Both of them rule supreme, but not in unity. They hate each other's guts to an extreme. Be careful around both."**_

_Moves fast towards the gymnasium, where boys are playing basketball._

"_**And then, there is the hot guys. There's Troy, the player on and off the court..."**_

_Shows Troy making a 3 pointer, then later flirting with an Asian._

"I can't help but be who I am. It's in my DNA!" Troy smiles as he does a little dance.

"_**...Jason, the protective with anger problems..."**_

_Shows Jason walking with his little sister, Madeline, in daytime, then later punching out a guy at night._

"I'll always protect you, Maddie. No matter what," Jason says to his little sister.

"_**...and Chad, the changeable sweetheart."**_

_Shows Chad smiling at someone._

"I'm not like everyone else here, I have plans for a future," he says in a serious voice.

_**Another precaution: Stay away from Chad. He's Calliope's territory but I'm not sure if he still wants her..." **_

_Shows Calliope and Chad kissing on his bed._

"Callie, don't you think we should stop now?" he asks her.

"Why? We're just getting good," she smiles as she tries to kiss him but he pushes her off.

"No, Calliope. Maybe we should do something different tonight," Chad says as he sits on the side of his bed.

_Shows Chad talking to Taylor in school._

"So you're new here, right?" Chad asks her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Taylor says as she tries to walk away.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make a new friend, since I've met your brother," he smiles at her.

"You did, didn't you?" she eventually smiles back.

"_**...but Calliope still wants him and will do anything to keep him at her side."**_

_Shows Calliope watching Chad and Taylor talk from afar._

"Looks like someone's loosing their man grip," someone says behind her. Calliope turns to see Sharpay, smirking at her.

"I'm not loosing Chad, if that's what you think. He's just being friendly," she snarles back.

"Yeah, being friendly by ditching you everyday for her," Sharpay smiles.

"Don't even go there," Calliope starts.

"Watch me," Sharpay whispers in her ear as she walks away.

"_**There's also Ryan, who's head of the school newspaper but with a horrid past..."**_

_Shows Ryan working on the layout on the computer._

"Who said anything about changing what school is all about?" Ryan asks his staff.

"_**...there's Kelsi with a love of music and the wild side..."**_

_Shows Kelsi composing music, then dancing on top of a table._

"It really isn't that bad. It just needs a lot of work," Kelsi smiles at her teacher.

"_**and then there's me!" **_

_Shows Gabriella with her arms out in front of Taylor._

"I'm kinda like everyone else but a whole lot nicer and normal," she says smiling.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in," Taylor says leaning back.

"You'll get used to it. It's the Beverly Hills lifestyle," Gabriella says, laying beside her.

_Picks back up on the 90210 Theme Song._

_Shows cars revving up their engines._

_Shows two people kissing hungrily._

_Shows a guy being punched._

_Shows scenery of Beverly Hills._

_**In the city of luxury and glamour,**_

_Shows teenagers at a party in the hills_

_**..there's only one rule:**_

_Shows Troy making out with Sharpay, and then slowly kissing Gabriella._

"You're gonna have stop this nonsense between me and her and choose!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm sorry that I can't, it's just too hard," Troy replied.

"Then make a decision," Gabriella groaned.

_**You wanna live in the zip...**_

_Shows Ryan and Zeke in the middle of a road._

"Look, you don't know me, you don't know anything about me, so just leave me alone!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Well, let me help you," Zeke said, giving Ryan a hand.

_**...you've gotta live by the code.**_

_Shows Chad and Taylor kissing under fireworks._

_Shows Kelsi smashing keys on the keyboard as she cries._

_Shows Jason getting into a fight._

_Shows Calliope smirking as she puts on her sunglasses._

_**Starring..**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

_Shows Sharpay at a party, dancing._

_**Corbin Bleu**_

_Shows Chad sneaking away from his girlfriend, Calliope._

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

_Shows Gabriella shopping down Rodeo Drive._

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

_Shows Ryan giving out the school newspaper._

_**Olesya Rulin**_

_Shows Kelsi in the recording studio, working with her father._

_**Zac Efron**_

_Shows Troy in the middle of the court, dribbling a basketball._

_**Yolanda Harris**** (fake name)**_

_Shows Calliope falling onto the floor, trying to catch her breath._

_**Ryne Sanborn**_

_Shows Jason looking at him in his bathroom mirror._

_**..and introducing**_

_**Chris Warren, Jr**_

_Shows Zeke cooking in the family kitchen_

_**..and Monique Coleman**_

_Shows Taylor looking up from a telescope and smiling._

_**In one of the summer's most sizzling new FanFic series**_

_Shows Calliope and Taylor standing face-to-face_

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, don't you?" Calliope smirks.

_Shows different drama scenes in flashes._

"Let me guess: a bunch of rich, spoiled brats that have no other life than to ruin others for their own self conscious," Taylor comprehends.

_Shows Calliope looking at Taylor, evilly._

"Yeah, I know what I'm getting myself into..." Taylor smirked back, "and I..don't...care"

_**90210: The HSM Generation**_

_Shows Taylor and Zeke sitting near the pool with drinks in their hands._

"A toast to our new life," Zeke smiled as he tilts his glass with hers.

"and much more," Taylor smiles back and their glasses clinked.

_**Summer 2008**_

**Ok, so it took longer than I expected but that's because I had a small case of writer's block. It happens to the best of us. Hope you liked the trailer. Let me know what you think. Read and Review. Love you all!**

**You know you love me,**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


	3. Prologue

**Ok I know that this 90210 update should have been here the longest time ago but I had a lot of family tragedies this month. I already went to 2 funerals and have to go to a third one next weekend. Plus the fact that I never get back home until late at night is another mishap. But don't worry, I'm spending the week in Orlando with my aunt and uncle (since BOTH of my parents are out of town) until next weekend's funeral, then I'll be home. FINALLY!**

**So here's my update for my new series, 90210: The HSM Generation. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

_Zeke's POV_

This is all happening too fast. I mean, who would have thought that two people who have never met before can fall in love and get married in 9 months. That's long it takes to have a baby...and get through a school year. Pretty scary, huh? Well, this is happening to my mom...and I had to be one of the groomsmen, again. God, how I hate tuxedos.

I guess you can this all started right at the beginning of my sophomore year, when my school, McGarrett Prep Academy, had our annual open house. It was then that my mom had met the man of her dreams; the Mr. Bryan McKessie. He was a good man but the one problem with him dating my mom was that his daughter, Taylor, was one of my classmates. It wasn't like we were going out or that we were even good friends. It just seemed really out of place that a student who is in almost all of your classes has a father that is dating your mother. That almost drew me crazy but I got over it...eventually.

Taylor was kinda antsy about it, I think she still is now, but she seems to _look_ ok about it. I know what the reason of this antsyness because I had it too at the beginning: divorce issues. Yes, both of our parents had endured divorces and ironically, in the same time period. My parents' divorce was meant to be after my mom had found out that my biological father was physically abusing me. It was going on for a good 3 years before she had came upon a beating a few days before Valentine's Day. She had immediately pulled him off of me, yelled at him and told me to pack my stuff. I knew that the marriage was over then. The McKessie's divorce was quite the opposite: they loved each other but as Taylor grew up, they started to have problems. And lots of them too! This lead to heated arguments and fights which led to their divorce. I only talked to Taylor about it once and all she could say that it was all her fault. I couldn't say anything after that.

But now that our parents met, everything changed. They dated throughout Taylor and I's sophomore year of high school before Bryan proposed to her at our end-of-school banquet...in front of the whole class! And now, a month and 12 days later to the proposal, here I am in a rented out tuxedo, beside my future step-father, awaiting the wedding to start in a few minutes. You can say that my year flew too fast but if my mom is happy, then heck, I might as well be happy. I've already gotten closer to Bryan than I've ever been with my real father. We play sports and do all other kinds of stuff that fathers and sons do together. I don't know if my mom managed to bond with Taylor but my guess is that they haven't. I know my mom's been trying but Taylor hasn't been meeting her half-way, always making excuses to study or something like that. It's kinda sad to hear it but I know they'll bond together soon so we can be a happy new family.

Speaking of her, here she comes now down the aisle. The wedding already started now and she's the 3rd bridesmaid to come down the aisle. Her light green dress really brings out her skin tone, thanks to my mom of course. She kinda looks breathtaking and I can hear her father beside me, trying not to cry. Her hair is up really curly and from the back, you can see the moon-shaped birthmark on her right shoulder. Yeah, she looks pretty nice to be a bridesmaid, but then, she's going to be my step-sister. This should be fun.

Oh, and finally, here comes my mom, behind the two flower girls, one of them my cousin Nadia. Now I'm trying not to cry. She's in her classic white dress but it's a strapless with flowery designs all around the dress. Her train is long but not too long and her long cascading brown hair is pulled back a little. For a mother, she looks beautiful and I can't believe that moms can ever look like that...especially moms that are closing in on their 40's.

She made it down the aisle and winks at me with her tear-stained eyes. I just smile back as I see my future step-dad take her hands and face her. The ceremony begins...

* * *

_Taylor's POV_

Finally, the wedding is over! I can take this fu...I mean freaking...dress off and change to my ceremony dress. Wait...we have pictures to take now, right? Oh dang! Now I'm stuck with this for a good 15-20 more minutes. How fantastic!

The wedding wasn't too bad. The planner did a fantastic job on everything and I was really shocked. This was way better than Mom and Dad's wedding. Oh Mom...how I miss you so. It's kinda sad to say that you miss your mom when she was one of the ones that made your childhood miserable. She's the one who kept me on my studies and academics while my dad wanted me to step out of that circle and learn about the arts and sports. I guess you can say I had a very busy childhood. What with dance, gymnastics, cheerleading, school, piano, softball, and tutoring, it can take a lot out of you. Luckily, I kept it all in balance.

But when my parents' got divorced, I had quit on every extracurricular activity until I reached the 8th grade. The divorce had took a lot out of me and I knew I couldn't keep everything up like I used to. When 8th grade came and I learned about the preparations for that college step, I had to pick up where I left off. I only do a few of the activities I did when I was a kid. I still do dance, gymnastics and piano. One of the things I hated giving up on was cheerleading, one of my childhood passions. When I was little, I had the hugest dream of being on the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleading Squad. My mom even got me the mini cheerleading outfit and the matching boots, straight from Dallas. It was hard for me to quit it but I had to make a decision. Plus the girls on the McGarrett Prep Cheer squad were all witches anyways. I would just become one of them and I didn't want that to happen.

Then came my sophomore year of high school, where my dad met Elena Baylor, aka Zeke's mom. My dad worked at one of the highest rated travel agencies whereas his mom was a professor at the University of Georgia. It sounds like a highly unlikely couple, but they met at our open house and immediately fell in love like out of a sappy chick flick. Then, the rest was history. I started to know Zeke a little better, after finding about his sad mini-past, and our parents grew closer...which lead to the wedding today. I can say that it's nice to see my dad happy again but to have him be happy while I get a new mother and brother...it could have came easier than that.

Oh well, it's all said and done now. The final flash of photography almost blinded me out of my stay-happy-and-smile phase as I realized that everyone was leaving either to change or go to the reception next door. Either way, I was happy that I could get out of this dress. But before I could go, Zeke had came up to me. It was nice to have him as a step-brother but it still creeps me out that we've been classmates for almost all our lives now.

He asks me, "Can you come out here for a bit? I want to talk to you before we head to the reception," Of course, I say yes, being the nice person that I felt like I was at the moment. We walk out to the courtyard outside in the country club as we can see the sun setting out west. We're pretty silent at first, not knowing what either of us are gonna say. Then Zeke starts talking.

"So, our parents now officially wed, huh?" he says.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird but if my dad's happy, then I guess I am," I say back, shrugging a bit.

"Same here. But I know what I really want is for us to be a family, you know since..." Zeke states, pointing out about his abuse.

I nod and reply back, "Yea, but here's the thing. I know I'm used to you as a classmate at my school, but having you as a new step-brother just might be a little too much. And then having your mom as my new step-mom..."

"Don't worry, I'm kinda scared too. But I've bonded well with your father and you. We just need your 25 put to make it all good," he explains. I knew my non-bonding with the new family had something to do with this conversation.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get used to having new primary family members," I sigh softly.

"Yeah, it's the same for me too. But we'll make it work, I promise," Zeke smiled as he came over and hugged me. This was the first time we've ever shared a brother-sister moment. It felt kinda nice to hear inspiration words from him. I hugged him back as I tried to absorb the fact that this was my new family..and I had to make this work. For myself and for the new family I was gonna be apart of.

* * *

_One month later..._

_3rd person POV_

It was in mid-July when everything started to change for the McKessie-Baylor family...again. From when Bryan and Elena got married to now, the Baylors had moved into the McKessie manor and everything changed. After Elena changed her name, Zeke had to make the enduring decision either to keep his biological last name or change it. He soon kept it the way it was for school purposes. Zeke also got a new room in the McKessie manor, taking the other Jack-and-Jill room that was shared with Taylor. Which meant that Taylor's hang-out pad was moved to the play-room in the attic, which Taylor didn't mind...only for a little bit.

The parent's honeymoon lasted for almost 2 weeks and during that time, Zeke and Taylor had bonded a bit more. Chilling by the pool, playing Frisbee in the front yard, and learning the other's hobbies were just a few of the things they did during that time. Once the parents came back home, everything soon settled back to normal...at least until today.

Zeke was out doing laps in the pool while Taylor was sunbathing on the porch balcony above. All seemed nice and quiet until they heard a car pull in a driveway, fast loud talking and doors slamming. Taylor was the first to notice that something was going on and Zeke heard it when he pulled out of the water after doing a lap. They looked at each other, trying not to expect the worst.

"Honey, it's here!" Bryan McKessie yelled through the house from the foyer.

"Taylor! Zeke! Get in here right now! We have some news for you guys!" Elena yelled from inside the house. The teens immediately got up from their spots and toweled off before heading inside.

Elene Baylor-McKessie walked into the foyer as Zeke and Taylor were coming up/down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked her dad and step-mom.

"It's the answer to your father's promotion request," Elena smiled as her husband and opened the letter.

Zeke and Taylor had immediately looked at each other in confusion. They didn't know anything about their father asking for a promotion, especially Taylor. That, she was somewhat appalled of.

"Yyyess! I got the promotion!" Bryan exclaimed as the whole family cheered.

"Amazing, where are we going?" Zeke asked.

"That's so cliché. Whenever someone gets a promotion, they immediately have to move. We're not going anywhere...right Dad?" Taylor said before asking her dad.

He looked back down at the letter and slightly frowned, something Taylor noticed when something was wrong.

"Well, are we?" Taylor urged as Zeke tried to calm her down.

"For this promotion to work, unfortunately, we have to move to Beverly Hills, California," Bryan smiled.

Before Elena could celebrate that also, she was interrupted by her teenagers.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Ok, there it is. After all that hard brainstorming and typing, I finally got the chance to finish it. But I can't leave it off here just yet, so I'm updating the first real chapter of 90210: The HSM Generation later on today. So, this would be the double update for the week for me. Hope you all liked the prologue. The first real chapter is coming soon. R&R! Love you all!**

**You know you love me.**

**x.o.x.o.**

**xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**


End file.
